


德岛后传：共和演武

by TWdoli20



Series: 德雷丝萝萨（Dressrosa）前传/后日谈/后传 [5]
Category: Dressrosa - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 德雷丝萝萨的前国王，多尔德三世薨殁了。四年前发生「玛莉乔亚大火」，导致世界政府瓦解；革命军在世界各地起义成功，世界形成「帝国同盟」与「联合政府」两大阵营。北海正在交战，「联合部队」中将克比却在此时带来「帝国同盟」要刺杀维奥菈女王的消息......





	德岛后传：共和演武

「克比，『帝国同盟』狂热者放话要取我性命，不是一天两天的事。就算是在举国发丧中，我不认为这种想法会有任何改变。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
        海圆曆1612年（注一），德雷丝萝萨王国前国王，力库．多尔德三世逝世。  
  
        「联合部队」第五舰队，编号50任务部队来到德雷丝萝萨沿海，降下半旗，绕岛一周，依过去「海军」礼节鸣砲。  
  
        自从十二年前发生了那起「大事件」，红土大陆崩毁，四海归一（注二）。「天龙人」与「世界政府」支配下的世界各地革命烽起，经过八年动盪，「世界政府」几乎瓦解，各国纷纷独立。  
  
        在「玛莉乔亚大火」事件发生后，阿拉巴斯坦女王娜菲鲁塔利。薇薇，亲自调停革命势力支持的「自由联合」与「世界政府」的战争，于上升至陆地的「鱼人岛」，签署「鱼人岛和约」。  
  
        根据和约，「世界政府」必须承认新兴国家的独立，并放弃对各国、各岛屿的一切权利与要求。如此「自由联合」即承认由「世界政府」信託管理的地区。  
  
        然而战争暂时停止，是因为「世界政府」陷入内部的权力斗争，崛起的王国取代原本「天龙人」和「世界政府」的领导地位，改组为「帝国同盟」。新的野心者以成为「新的世界贵族」──也就是「新天龙人」为目的，暂时沉潜于世界的均势之中。  
  
        即便「鱼人岛和约」对于实际上继承「世界政府」的「帝国同盟」，约束力尚且存疑，这片大海仍然在四年前迎来和平的曙光。  
  
        革命军总司令蒙奇．D．多拉格、阿拉巴斯坦女王娜菲鲁塔利．薇薇、德雷丝萝萨女王力库．维奥菈等人，这些「自由联合」的各方领袖，共同起草了「联合政府宣言」，「自由联合」阵营随即在战后组成了「联合政府」。「联合政府」所在的自由世界，与维持跟战前相同制度的「帝国同盟」封建世界，在这片大海上形成了两个对抗阵营。  
  
        此刻德雷斯罗萨的女王维奥菈，在专为接待各国元首及外宾、王宫的玫瑰厅，接见此次代表「联合部队」的青年军官。  
  
        维奥菈如今已是三十八岁妇人，然而一头秀髮如墨，明眸晶灿，除了多日守在多尔德病榻之前，眼袋略沉之外，其馀容色清丽如昔，竟然不显半分老态。国逢大丧，逝者更是她多年相伴的老父，她未施脂粉，姿首自然端美，女王威仪之中，更有和颜亲近之色。  
  
        「克比中将，我没想到联合部队会由你代表致意。就我所知，第二舰队应该被派往北海了才对。」  
  
        「请节哀。」克比行军礼，「北海有一笑长官和斯摩格中将参战，想来『同盟份子』煽动的小骚乱会迎刃而解。」  
  
        维奥菈皱眉，「我们都受过『草帽』帮助，又认识很久，你说话不用顾忌。为什麽希娜要让你带专责战斗的部队过来？德蕾丝罗萨并没有提出区域安全的协防请求，巡弋任务的舰队就足够了。」  
  
        战前隶属「世界政府」的官方军事组织「海军」，战后也因为派系理念不同，分别支持不同的阵营。名将「黄猿」等军官留在「帝国同盟」，组建「帝国海军」。藤虎一笑等人则加入「联合政府」组建「联合部队」，又被称为『联军』，并由「联合政府」任命大将「黑槛」希娜，担任元帅一职。  
  
        「那麽，我就僭越直说了。」克比客气但严肃地道，「联合部队第六军情处，得到『绑架德蕾丝罗萨王室要人』的确定情报。贵国王室是自由世界的重要领袖，希娜元帅指示，我们联合部队有主动提供军事保护的义务。」  
  
        「关于前国王的国葬仪式，请务必让本部队参与维安工作。」  
  
        维奥菈眉毛微挑。「我国的维安规格，我也是有自信并非摆设的。大费周章的绑架王室要员，能够得到什麽利益呢？一笔钜款？还是动摇『联合政府』的机会？」  
  
        克比耳根发红，眼睛微微右瞟，「非常抱歉，我们并未掌握反联合份子的绑架意图……」  
  
        克比说完马上觉得自己是愚蠢的大白痴。  
  
        维奥菈微笑，「我知道不少『同盟』支持者以为，推翻我就能摧毁德蕾丝罗萨，自由世界就会群龙无首。其实我们都知道，自由世界和德蕾丝罗萨没那麽脆弱，我也没那麽伟大。」  
  
        克比急忙道，「并非如此。女王陛下，您对自己在自由世界的象徵意义，根本毫无概念。」  
  
        「克比，『帝国同盟』狂热者放话要取我性命，不是一天两天的事。就算是在举国发丧中，我不认为这种想法会有任何改变。」  
  
        「当然有差，他们视国丧期间是行刺您成功的最佳良机，」克比终于懊恼的全盘托出，「『联军』参谋会议的结论认为，北海的动乱和德蕾丝罗萨国丧的刺杀行动，并非巧合。」  
  
        维奥菈柔和了神情言语，「克比，我是有两个孩子的母亲，还有爱我的丈夫，以及德蕾丝罗萨全体人民对共和的期待。我珍惜自己的生命，也不会轻易让自己涉险。」  
  
        「就算不用编一个新故事，这次我也不打算拒绝『联合部队』的好意喔。」  
  
        克比尴尬脸红，「是吗，那是我们多虑了……您对于自己的重要性有认识，我谨代表『联合部队』全体，同感宽慰——」  
  
        「请『联合部队』在国丧仪式中保护人民，」维奥菈平静的打断，「我穷尽毕生心力，并不想再造出另一个『世界政府』。『联合部队』保护我，和保护德雷丝萝萨的人民，你知道意义是完全不同的。」  
  
        克比脸色微变。善意的欺骗女王，有针对王室的绑架预谋正在酝酿，还能以不确定对象为由，将王室所有成员置于「联合部队」的保护下，包括女王。  
  
        但维奥菈轻易就戳破了「联合部队」的好意，说到底还是婉拒了联军的保护。  
  
        维奥菈虽是「联合政府」宪章起草人，又是最初的成员国，却始终与「联合政府」保持距离。她拒绝让德蕾丝罗萨成为「联合政府安全理事会」的「常任理事国」，公开批评过去的旧战友，薇薇女王主导的常任理事制度，是不思天龙人霸权的恶习。  
  
        「常任理事国」有指挥「联合部队」的权力，无异于天龙人指挥「世界政府」和「海军」的模式。  
  
        维奥菈的主张招致战友阵营的批评，指她昧于封建世界与自由世界对抗的现实，并且不谅解她拒绝与阿拉巴斯坦王国站在同一阵线领导自由世界。  
  
        也有人认为，因德蕾丝罗萨与波赛隆纳王国（注三）是联姻国，维奥菈此举是为了周全阿拉巴斯坦王国的薇薇女王，使得以她为首的开明王权派，有继续领导「联合政府」的正当性。  
  
        波赛隆纳王国在「大事件」后的世界大战中，本是支持「天龙人」与「世界政府」的地方王国。「玛莉乔亚大火」后，波赛隆纳国王卡洛斯．法兰科(注四)并未随仅存的世界政府会员国组成「帝国同盟」，而是带着不少仍保留王室的地方王国，倒戈加入「联合政府」。争议的立场素来被自由世界所质疑。  
  
        维奥菈的丈夫费尔南多，是波赛隆纳王国的第十八亲王，也是法兰科国王的王弟。「联合政府」成立之初，德蕾丝罗萨为波赛隆纳等国提了「入联案」，最终波赛隆纳等国以「有条件通过」成功入联。此举也备受自由世界老战友的批评。  
  
        「陛下——」  
  
        「父亲现在停灵在大厅，你应该先去看看他。」维奥菈像姊姊一样亲厚的拍拍克比的手，笑容慈祥，「详细的安排，等会我再让居鲁士姐夫跟你说，也让你见见我两个孩子。」  
  
        克比苦笑。这名女王看起来温柔和婉，其实相当强硬。与女王一起离开玫瑰厅时，他和在门外相候的副官──贝鲁梅柏交换了眼色。  
  
        贝鲁梅柏明白「联合部队」这回任务又碰了钉子，与女王行礼，不动声色的便私下用小电话虫传了某个讯息。  
  
        维奥菈问她的贴身亲卫，也是她的姪女蕾贝卡，「难得老朋友来。怎麽没见到费迪呢？」  
  
        蕾贝卡今年33岁，20岁因故重又入宫担任要职，22岁成为亲卫队长，如今已是第十一个年头。  
  
        「刚才去通知亲王了，不过似乎正在与巴腾堡伯爵谈话……」  
  
        费尔南多亲王此时迎面快步走到。他是40岁的文质男子，已有些灰丝的金髮显得黯淡，穿戴素朴，面孔祥和，一双翡翠目光温润，说是女王夫婿，更像普通文士。  
  
        「我还以为你又在哪裡玩绳结或研究锁具了。」维奥菈笑着上前挽住丈夫，「这位是联军的克比中将，也是我们家族的大恩人『草帽』的朋友。」  
  
        「克比，这位是我的丈夫，费尔南多亲王。」  
  
        克比称呼亲王，行了军礼，费尔南多微笑道，「克比中将远道过来致意，实在是非常感激。请不要见怪我迟来迎接。」  
  
        克比连说哪裡，心想：不过才昨日发丧，波赛隆纳的巴腾堡伯爵竟然已经到达。他先时绊住亲王，不知又是说什麽话？但他没有表示，客气的随维奥菈前去灵堂。  
  
        克比灵前致意之时，维奥菈低声问，「孩子们呢？」  
  
        「我让宫人带他们去老师那裡上课，没让十一哥见到他们。」话是这样说，费尔南多仍难消眉间鬱愁。  
  
        维奥菈美目流盼，只是了然一笑，伸手抹了抹他眉间。「你又跟他吵嘴。本来话不投机半句多，你让我跟他说就是了。」  
  
        费尔南多苦笑，只是盖住维奥菈手背。「平常内外国政，我半点帮不上忙。眼下又是父亲的后事，我不想让妳又被那样的事烦心。」  
  
        维奥菈本来要再说，蕾贝卡却牵着将满五岁的小公主——斯卡蕾特过来。  
  
        斯卡蕾特见到双亲，叫了声母后父亲，快乐的跑上前来。她的个头只到母亲的膝盖，被维奥菈一把托住腋下抱起来在怀裡亲。  
  
        「母后，我好想你。」斯卡蕾特亲了母亲脸颊，与其母一样又大又圆的栗色眼眸，又是高兴又是委屈的望着维奥菈，「我有好几百年没有见到你了。」  
  
        「对不起，甜心。我们不是昨天早上还有见面吗？」  
  
        「但是，爷爷好久没有陪我玩了。我好多天没跟你说晚安。就算有父亲陪我说故事，我还是很寂寞。」  
  
        多尔德年事已高，本来无病无痛，身强体健。然而却在半夜起来如厕时不甚滑倒，撞伤了头部。他昏迷了七天，早已病危，却始终吊着一口气。终于在日前撒手人寰。多尔德儘管禅位多年，他的去世终究是一个时代的结束。维奥菈为了筹谋诸事，也早已心力交瘁，甚至往日亲子同桌共食都不可得，每日只能轻手蹑脚，偷偷看望孩子的睡颜。  
  
        斯卡蕾特小脸皱起来，却像是要忍住不要哭一样，看起来更可怜了。「哥哥说，不能吵母后，不能哭，不能让母后担心......可是我好想你。我好想见你。」说着开始不可自制的从喉咙发出嘤嘤鼻音。  
  
        维奥菈心中一酸。这个孩子才多大，就要勉强自己不能像寻常孩儿，快乐时开心大笑，难过时大声悲咽。自己又何尝不希望，只做这孩子的母亲。  
  
        此时克比过来见面，克比要依晋见王储正式礼节行礼，维奥菈制止住了。「好孩子，你喊一声中将叔叔。」  
  
        「中将叔叔。」斯卡蕾特揉揉眼睛吸鼻子，「你也是来叫爷爷起床的吗？」  
  
        费尔南多微笑抱过斯卡蕾特，「你母后腰酸，来换父亲抱。」  
  
        斯卡蕾特看起来极是不捨，又亲吻母亲，说了要打起精神，才给父亲抱开了。  
  
        费尔南多抱着女儿说些逗趣话走开些，克比仍不死心，低声劝道，「公主还这样幼小。陛下，至少让本部队清楚王室成员的维安详细，若有万一，我们也好有个准备。」  
  
        「 联军的核心任务是和平与人道维护。」维奥菈终于直言，「克比中将，我国的情治系统也有掌握反联合份子的行动。他们为了阻碍德雷丝萝萨的改革，会不惜伤害无辜的人民，唯恐社会不乱。」  
  
        「请保护德雷丝萝萨的人民，这才是当初我们成立『联合部队』的初衷。」  
  
        克比本不是伶牙俐齿之人，被堵得哑口无言。  
  
        维奥菈正要唤蕾贝卡与克比谈论保护人民的细项，便见蕾贝卡眉间深锁，宫人正向其与亲王急急解释。遂问道：「怎麽不见罗西来与客人打招呼？」  
  
        「陛下，请原谅我们。」那宫人既是疑惑又是慌乱的解释，「我们一直跟在公主身边。但是教师长那裡，只有公主学习写字，也说没有见到王子过去呀？」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
第二章  王子密友  
  
他勐然往少年颈脖要害飞出一脚，  
踢势强蛮，竟扫破浪峰，  
袭往埋头溼地觅食的红鹤群。  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 附注  
> 注一：目前海贼王剧情年代为海圆曆几年并不可知，本作年份考察四百年前前后，假设冒险家蒙布朗。诺兰德于1148年被处死，故往后推450年改编为目前原作剧情的「两年后」1598年，时年本作女主角维奥菈24岁，25岁继位至今13载，故本作时间为海圆曆1612年。
> 
> 注二：有关海贼王结局为「四海归一」的粉丝讨论，参考自《大话海贼》（影片连结已被移除）。
> 
> 注三：波赛隆纳王国，西班牙王室姓氏与西班牙首度巴塞隆纳融合的名字。
> 
> 注四：法兰科国王，名字参考自西班牙二战期间独裁者弗朗西斯科．弗朗科。
> 
>  
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.原作维奥菈和克比恐怕一辈子都不认识XD一个鲁夫是共同朋友所以我们也朋友的FB概念
> 
> 2.本来想第一章就来个「王子被绑架了吗」的小高潮，结果看起来就只是王子又暖暖蛇（台语）而已
> 
> 3.原创人物费尔南多亲王是益智玩具宅，喜欢玩绳结开锁
> 
> 4.我习惯在故事第一章就把舞台背景搭好，交待完毕主要人物关係。这是同人小说，消化并改编原作庞大的世界观本来就有难度，我的目标是在五百字内处理完毕「世界局势」，再用五百字讲完「国际关係(德岛立场与诸国动态)」。我的目的是尝试做好一个给非原作读者的故事引路口，不知道实际上阅读起来感受如何呢？欢迎留下感想！


End file.
